It's Not Over
by merderfan93
Summary: Merder set after Season 3 finale. After leaving Christina's Mer goes to the only place she's ever felt at home. READ AND REVIEW please
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Over

It's Not Over.

Meredith sighed as she drove away from Christina's. After getting her out of her wedding dress she had lay in bed with her until she was sure she had fallen asleep and then she headed out of the apartment. She still couldn't believe what Burke had done twenty four hours ago she had had hope she had hope that people like her and Christina could do the happily ever after thing and now…..

She sighed again now it had all been pulled out from under her. At first she thought about going home but then she thought about what really was home and it occurred to her it was Derek. I need him she thought I love him Oh god what the hell have I done.

She did a sharp U-turn and headed towards the trailer.

When she pulled up in front of it he was sitting on the deck he looked broken and she realized that the last few weeks had taken its toll on him as well.

He looked up surprised to see Meredith. She looked exhausted her eyes were bloodshot from unshed tears but even with all that she still managed to take his breath away

"Hi" she said quietly

"Hey"

"I didn't mean it" she blurted out

"What?" he asked confused

"At the church today I didn't mean it was over" she sighed and took a long sip of his

Beer.

"I got scared Burke left Christina and I'd convinced myself that if Christina could do the whole happy ever after thing then I could as well. But he left and you told me that you couldn't breathe for me any more and flirting with that girl was the highlight of your week" he cringed when she said this

"And I panicked" she said "I love you Derek and I don't want to lose you and I oh god" she gasped unable to hold back the sobs any longer.

He lept up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Ssh its okay it's okay" he whispered to her

"No … it's….. not" she gasped "I… shut you out"

"Meredith!" he said firmly cupping his hands around her cheeks and lifting her head up

"We both made mistakes okay both of us I was so wrapped up in chief I stopped trying I gave up"

She stepped back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "I forgot about chief did you get it?"

He shook his head never breaking eye contact "He offered me it but I didn't take it"

She gaped at him "Why?!" she asked incredously "It's your dream to be chief! That's the reason you came here!"

He shook his head "I came to Seattle because my life was falling apart, and it was my dream to be chief until the first time I saw you at Joe's you're it for me Mer you'll always be it for me" he said pulling her back into him and kissing her passionately

"You're it for me too" she said softly and extended her hand out which he took and led her into the trailer


	2. Chapter 2

I

I.N.O

Chapter 2

"Hey" she sighed tiredly flopping into the seat beside him in the cafeteria the next day

"Hey. That bad?" he asked kissing her forehead as she grabbed one of his fries

"Not really I'm just so tired. Really looking forward to having two weeks off" she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

He laughed and leant down to kiss her "You do realise that people are trying to eat here" Christina said drily as she sat down across from them

Meredith quickly pulled back and blushed "So are you guys okay?" she went on her tone lighter than before

"We will be" she said smiling up at Derek before turning back to Christina

"Good at least somebody will be getting decent sex"

"Are you okay" she asked not having spoken to her since she'd left her apartment

"I'm fine" she said reaching into the pocket of her lab coat and throwing an envelope across the table towards them

"What is it?" Meredith asked taking the envelope Christina just shrugged and continued eating

She glanced up at Derek who looked as confused as she did and cautiously opened the envelope and gasped when she read what was inside it

"Christina we can't go on your honeymoon" she said handing the envelope to Derek

"Why not? I didn't want to go anyway. It was Burke's idea I just went along with it. Plus the year you two have had you look like you could use a vacation" she said trailing off when her pager went off "Just take it seriously" she said before she left

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When she left Meredith stared at Derek opened mouthed "Should we … should we go?" she asked quietly staring at the tickets

"I think we should. A vacation good be good for us"

"Could you get that long off?"

"Maybe I haven't had a day off since I started here I think I'm entitled to some time off"

"We're going to Hawaii" she breathed

We're going to Hawaii" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Not Over

It's Not Over

Chapter 3

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked him as they walked hand in hand out of the hospital

"Umm. I could drop you off at your place so you can pack go to the trailer and get my stuff and we can spend the night at your place. It's closer to the airport"

"You really think of everything don't you" she smiled kissing his cheek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later Derek let himself into Meredith's house and walked up the stairs. He stopped when he found Izzie standing at her door smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked making her jump

"Oh Derek nothing it's just Meredith's singing" he walked over to the door and smiled as heard her singing along to an old Oasis song

_So Sally can wait she knows it's too late as she's walking on by. Her soul slides away but don't look back in anger I heard you say._

She sang happily as he stood against the door frame watching her. This was a new side to Meredith. She was carefree and happy. If it was possible he thought to himself it made him fall in love with her even more.

"Hey" she said not even looking up from the clothes she was putting in a suitcase "did you get packed?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're singing" he grinned

"Yeah, I still don't get why you are smiling like that I suck at singing"

"You're great singer. And I'm smiling because you're happy. I've finally made you happy after all these months of making you miserable you're happy" he repeated and she smiled and pulled him down on to the bed.

**THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER UNTIL I FIGURE OUT THE DETAILS OF THE TRIP**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Not Over

It's Not Over

Chapter 4

Meredith sighed as she unclipped her seatbelt they had had to go get up at three thirty that morning in order to get to the airport and they hadn't got much sleep before that either, she grinned as she remembered.

"Last night?" he whispered she jumped slightly not realising that he had been watching her "yep" she nodded laying her head on his shoulder

"You know we could continue were we left off" she smirked he raised his eyebrow

"Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes" she whispered and she made her way down the aisle shaking her ass as she went

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"That was… wow" he said as they were getting changed

"I still got it" she smirked to herself

"You're amazing" he said kissing her forehead

"I've been told" she said checking herself in the mirror "okay I'm going to go back you wait two minutes" she said letting herself out of the bathroom

"You're a lucky guy" a man murmured as Derek walked out

Yep I'm a lucky guy he thought as he sat back beside Meredith

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Mer... Mer" he said gently shaking her shoulder gently

"What" she groaned

"It's time to land" he chuckled

She groaned again and sat up "I hate this part"

"You okay?" He said taking her hand

She nodded squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't until the plane had completely stopped that she opened her eyes and let out a breath.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hours later they were walking and in hand along the beach when Derek stopped and stared out at the ocean

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked her voice etched with confusion and concern

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to face her cupping her face with his hands

"Meredith, I'm sorry" he blurted out

She stepped back from him "You…. I ….. what?" she spluttered

"I'm sorry" he repeated "I'm sorry for lying to you about Addison and then not picking you and then calling you …….."

"STOP" said firmly putting a finger on his lips "Derek it doesn't matter well okay it does matter but it doesn't really because I, well I forgave you"

"You forgave me" he breathed "after everything I put you through you forgave me"

She nodded "But how? I was such an ass Meredith"

"You were an ass and for along time I was mad at you but I was mostly just sad and I missed you. But you have to understand Derek people have been leaving me my whole life my father, my mother as good as and then you" she swallowed hard tears stinging her eyes.

"But of all the people who left me you're the only one who came back, so all that other stuff doesn't matter anymore Derek because you're here, we're here and I love you and you love me and we're trying"

"We're trying" he nodded pulling her closer to him "and I do love you Mer so much"

"I love you too" she murmured into his chest.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever in a comfortable silence until Meredith pulled back from him and started pulling her clothes off her eyes sparkling

"Mer what are you doing?"

"Going swimming" she said and before he had a chance to reply she had run and dived into the water. He watched as she swam further out and came back up above the water giggling

"Come on Derek the waters great" she said swimming further out still laughing and in seconds he had taken off all his clothes and was swimming out to her splashing her deliberately "Derek stop" she giggled wrapping her arms around her neck

"God I love you" he murmured kissing her shoulders

"I love you too" she grinned

**HERE'S THE UPDATE I PROMISED THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. SORRY IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I KIND OF JUST WRITE AS IT COMES WITHOUT REALLY THINKING ABOUT IT LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING CLARIFIED**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They spent the next day lazing by the pool and going for walks along the beach, she'd also bought presents for all of her friends and Derek was in heaven,

This was a new Meredith a Meredith he had never known and loved with every fibre of his being. A Meredith who giggled for no apparent reason, who's eyes sparkled, a Meredith who bought tacky things like ra-ra skirts and coconut boobs. This was the Meredith that he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

And that's exactly what he planned on doing. He had the ring he had reservations at a restaurant by the water all he had to do was get through dinner he had considered putting it through the cheesecake but had decided that that was too cheesy even for him plus she might choke on it.

"You've gone quiet" her soft voice said pulling him from his thoughts

"What?"

"You've gone quiet" she repeated "And you have this weird look on your face it's kind of freaking me out"

"Oh really" he smirked sitting back in his chair "What look do I have?"

"You're surgery face"

"My surgery face?"

"Yep, your surgery face you kind of furrow your eyebrow almost like you're frowning and if I look really hard you can almost see the clockworks in your brain" she said laughter in her eyes

"Good to know" he chuckled "Actually I have been thinking about something recently"

"Oh that's never good" she smirked taking a sip of her wine

He took a deep breathe "Meredith for the last year you've made me feel things I never knew possible and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you" he paused getting down on one knee.

Meredith gasped as she realised what was about to happen "Derek" she whispered tears stinging her eyes

Derek smiled "Meredith Grey will you marry me"

…………………………..

_**Ha! Though I would leave you hanging for a while :p**_

_**Apologies for my lack of updates life's been kicking my ass lately with no end in sight unfortunately **_

_**Reviews make my day :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meredith stared at Derek a million thoughts running through her head _oh my god he just asked me to marry him ME! Meredith Grey Derek Shepherd wants to marry me! _

_Oh my god I can't marry Derek I'm all dark and twisty with the mommy issues and the daddy issues…. Oh for god sake woman get a grip he's Derek _

"Mer" Derek's voice pulled her from her thoughts

_Oh screw it_

"Yes" she whispered so quietly he couldn't hear her

"Mer?"

"Yes!" she screamed throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs round his waist. "Yes, yes yes" she repeated over and over again tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Meredith Grey" he said softly slipping the ring onto her finger

"I love you to Derek" she said sitting back down in the seat

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So" he asked later as they took yet another walk along the beach "how bad did you freak out when I asked you?"

"What?! I didn't freak out!" She exclaimed

Derek snorted

"Okay maybe I did but you kinda sprung that on me" she defended

"Hey it's okay" he said softly kissing her "I was just kidding"

"Why do I put up with you" she said rolling her eyes

"Let me remind you Dr Grey" he said huskily leaning in and kissing her passionately

"You know what getting engaged means" she murmured

"What" he asked

"Engagement sex"

"Really" he chuckled "I like the sound of that" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith grinned as she pushed open the door to the residents lounge. Resident. She was a resident. After a hellish intern year she had finally made it. She had the amazing guy and great friends and a job that she loved. Life was good.

"Hey Mer" Izzie greeted with a smile as she stopped outside her cubby and began pulling on her scrubs "how was Hawaii?"

"Hawaii was amazing" she breathed a smile playing on her lips

"Oh. My. God. What is that?" Izzie gasped grabbing Meredith's left hand and holding it up for inspection

"Oh that it's an engagement ring" she shrugged nonchalantly

"Shepherd proposed?!" Izzie and Christina said at the same time all the Izzie's came out as more of a squeal

"Oh my god how did he do it? Was it really romantic? Have you set a date yet? Ooh can I plan it?......"

"Izzie! Seriously we've been engaged for three days we haven't really thought that far ahead but when we do we'll let you know"

"Congratulations" Christina said slamming her locker door shut "I'm off to meet my slaves" she smirked before exiting the room

Yep life was good

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

But of course life never stays good for very long at least not when you're Meredith Grey. Since she had left the locker room hours earlier she had been cornered by her sister in front of the E.R doors and had spent over an hour looking for a severed arm.

"Yes Meredith Grey, thank you" she sighed hanging up the phone

"Hey" Derek greeted as he handed nurse a chart

"Hey I'm looking for an arm a severed arm have you seen it"

"No I haven't seen it, but I'll keep an eye out for it" he smirked a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks" Meredith muttered, Derek's smiled faded as he noticed how tense his girl- _fiancée _was "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a long day" she sighed leaning slightly into his touch

"Uh Meredith……." A nervous looking Lexie Grey stuttered coming to stand beside them

"Yes?" Meredith snapped

Lexie started slightly "I just wanted to apologize for earlier in the E.R don't block the E.R doors"

"Hey aren't you the girl from the bar?" Derek asked suddenly realising why the girl looked so familiar

"Oh my god you're Derek Shepherd what are the odds?"

"Girl from the bar? I'm the girl from the bar?" Meredith asked her voice laced with confusion.

"Oh" she breathed her face dawning with realisation

_I met a woman last night_

"Mer" Derek said grabbing her hand

"I uh have a patient I need to go check on" she muttered yank her hand out of his and heading off down the ignoring his desperate pleas

"Great" Lexie sighed "she hates me my sister hates me"

"Meredith is your sister?"

"Half sister" Lexie nodded "Oh I Dr yang wanted me to find you she needs you for a consult down in the pit" Derek nodded and followed her numbly down to the pit.

This wasn't good.

Not good at all.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_I met a woman last night _

The words echoed around her head like a broken record. It had hurt had the time Derek telling her that had met another woman but since she had discovered that her sister, her freaking _sister _of all people was the highlight of his week it felt like somebody had knocked the wind out her all over again.

She was pondering this walking down the hall way when somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her into an all call room

"Derek what are you doing?" she gasped in fright as he locked the door behind them

"You're avoiding me?" Derek said it wasn't a question, just a simple statement

"No I'm not, I'm working, I'm busy with interns and a severed arm and….. just busy" she trailed off..

Derek sighed and stepped forward wrapping is arms around her waist "Meredith" he sighed "It didn't mean anything you had just drowned and I wasn't thinking straight , not that that's an excuse"

"My point is that you are the only girl in the bar for me" he said flashing her his best Mcdreamy smile

"Really?" Meredith asked softly her voice laced with so much doubt and insecurity hat it broke his heart

"Really Mer, I Love you" he whispered into her hair

"I love you too" she whispered "and I'm sorry I avoided you"

"It's okay Mer you were afraid I get it" he said pressing soft kisses into her neck.

They sat enjoying each others embrace for what seemed like forever before the sound of a pager brought them screeching back to reality. They both groaned and simultaneously looked down at there pagers "It's me" Derek sighed "I have to go I'll see you when you get off" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was late into the evening when Meredith stepped off the elevator into the main lobby. She exhausted the day having finally caught up with her; all she wanted to do was crawl into bed beside Derek and forget everything

"Meredith" Lexie said desperately making Meredith wince, she had successfully managed to avoid her sister the rest of the day and the last thing she wanted was an awkward conversation with her now.

"Meredith" she glanced in the opposite direction and relief flooded through her body when she saw Derek, shooting once last glance at Lexie she walked over to him and took his out stretched hand and they both headed out the main doors.

"You okay?" he asked and she could hear the concern in his voice

"Yeah it's just been a long day, can we stop by Joe's for a drink?"

"Sure" he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek before leading her across the street to Joe's.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I mean of all the freaking hospitals I the city she had to choose Seattle Grace. My hospital!" Meredith ranted hours later as she downed yet another shot of tequila.

"Well Grace is one of the best teaching hospitals in the country" Derek offered gently but immediately regretted it when the five residents and Joe shot him incredulous looks

"What?"

"Seriously Derek" Meredith started "I'm ranting there is no room for logical thought when I'm ranting" she stated waving her arms to emphasise her point


End file.
